winx_club_1fandomcom-20200215-history
Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom
''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom ''is an Italian CGI animated feature film, based on the television series ''Winx Club ''takes place after the events of the first three seasons. The film had premiered on November 30, 2007 in Italian cinemas. Rainbow S.r.I. offered the film to the Cannes Film Festival in 2007. Australian singer Natalie Imbruglia sings the film`s theme song, "All the Magic". Elisa Rosselli performed other songs, including "Fly", "You Are the One", "Enchantix, Shining so Bright", "Only a Girl", and "You Made Me a Woman". The movie was released on DVD in Italy in early March 2008. Straffi has noted that it was difficult to animate the girls` hair correctly in 3D. Story The story begins sometime after the third season with Valtor defeated and the magical dimension safe for the time being. An unseen narrator begins to speak about a girl who discovered that she was a fairy and a princess: Bloom. Though her story is a magical one, it is one without an ending. The story will always have one when the girl writes the ending -i.e. creates the ending. The scene changes to show six cloaked figures: the Winx. Bloom and her friends are on a search for Bloom`s parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion which could change Bloom`s life forever. The girls are on their way to find Hagen, a blacksmith who once forged the Sword of King Oritel. The girls successfully sneak into the castle but due to Stella`s mistake, are forced to battle Hagen`s robot guards. Fortunately, Bloom ends the battle by using her Dragon Flame to destroy their power source. Hagen then holds Bloom at sword-point in anger forr the Winx girls trespassing his castle but Faragonda arrives in time to stop him. At Alfea, Bloom, Hagen ,and Faragonda talk in her office. On Hagen`s comment on the decoration of the school, Faragonda explains that some fairies are leaving the school to end their journey and become Guardian Fairies: All of the Winx except Bloom, as her Enchantix is still dangerously incomplete. Bloom then asks Hagen if he can sense the sword that he forged for her father, a mystical sword that can never be separated from its rightful master. Hagen states that he has been searching for the sword for years to find her parents, but has no sensed it at all. Hagen tells her that she must face reality; her birth parents are not coming back. Bloom, faced with the revelation that her dreams are over, runs off in tears, and avoid her friends. She goes to the top of the castle where she watches the graduation ceremony. There, she befriends a small cat after she appears, whom she names Purr. Talking to her and Kiko, she explains the she feels that "the world has lost all it`s colors, there is no more hope". Sadly, she sees her five best friends become Guardian Fairies (a fairy form where they become strong and powerful enough to protect their home worlds and all of its inhabitants) and graduate. Whispering that she loves them, she turns away in grief. Sky appears and comforts her. Bloom is upset that all she and the Winx have done won`t matter any more. Sky however tells her, "School might be over but life goes on." Riven also speaks to Hagen, asking him why he left the Company of Light. Hagen explains that they all have darkness and light inside them, the key is keeping the darkness in check. That night, there is a party and Bloom dances with Sky on the grounds. He encourages her to keep looking for her parents despite Hagen`s words. Unfortunately, a ship arrives and Sky is forced to leave with a mysterious girl. As he goes, he promises Bloom that he will explain everything and never leave her. Back in the dorm, the girls decide to remember the good times by partying together one last time. The next morning, Bloom leaves for Earth to stay with her adoptive parents for the time-being. Though she seems happy, Mike feels that Bloom is uncomfortable living on Earth. Vanessa agrees, stating, "This is not her world anymore." One night, Bloom sees in a dream what happened to her parents. Her father was pulled into another dimension by the Ancestral witches while her mother absorbed herself into the sword in oorder to be with him. Daphne then appears and tells Bloom that there is still hope; their parents are still alive. She gives Bloom her mask, telling her it will help her to see Domino before it was destroyed. She also tells her about the Book of Fate, a book their father, Oritel, kept that tells the whole entire history of Domino. Daphne gives Bloom its location before she vanishes, telling Bloom that she is not alone.